Demon Love
by Funshine Tonks
Summary: Story is a cold hearted Demon that cares for only few, that is until she meets Toby. Story wins a battle over Toby and ends up falling for him. Toby gets her pregnant and gets close to leaving her. Does their relationship survive? Or does Toby leave Story?


**Demon Love**

Story and Toby's Story

_My character is Story. My friend, Isabella owns Toby, most of this is role-played. The parts that are not I tried the best I could to capture Toby's personality._

Story was wandering near the forest. Toby was walking around, making a bunch of racket. Story heard him and walked towards the noise, she saw him, and "Who are you?" she growled, "I've never seen you before,"

"I'm Toby, I'm new around here," Toby smiled.

Story looked disgusted, "Are you human?"

"Quite the welcomer aren't you? And no I'm not human, I'm a vampire are you human?"

Story snorted, "Welcomer, quite the charmer?" she imitated, "no I'm not human, I'm pure demon, I'm Story" Her dark ocean blue eyes narrowing.

"Ahh well isn't that a surprise?"

Story narrowed her eyes, "Don't make me attack you…" she warned.

"You wouldn't, aren't I just too charming to ruin? After all you might just have a chance with me," Toby shrugged. That set Story off, her dark ocean blue eyes turned to black holes, her dark purple wings shot out on either side of her, her naturally sharp demon teeth looked incredibly sharper. She lunged at Toby and pinned him to the ground, her claws digging into his shoulders,

"I warned you," she hissed. Toby pushed Story off and she rolled to his right side he jumped on top of her and bit deep into her neck. "Doesn't affect me oh so smart vamp. How stupid are you?" Story hissed. She pinned him, her sharp demon teeth sinking into the vamp's skin, leaving his shoulder blood covered, "How does that feel?" She hissed. He ignored her and pushed her so hard she flew a few feet away from him, landing on her feet. "I've been in more fights than your pretty little fingers can count," Story smirked; she tackled him, scratching his face, leaving deep wounds. He pushed her off again, and jumped landing on top of her,

"It's a shame you're so mean because you're an awful pretty girl. Have you ever thought that maybe if you weren't so mean you'd have a boyfriend?"

"Yes… If I wanted one!" She snapped, kicking him hard where it hurts, "How'd that feel?!"

"Ow!" Toby hissed, "Why are you such a bitch?!"

"'Cause I am!" Story snapped at him.

"Really now?! Cause I've sure as hell noticed!" Toby snapped.

"Admit defeat, I don't give up until the opponent admits defeat," She smirked.

"I admit defeat Story, you've beat me fair and square,"

Story smirked, "Well done,"

"Thanks you to," Toby stood up and dusted himself off.

"So I'm assuming Vamp, am I right?" Story asked, watching him carefully.

"Yea I'm a vamp,"

"Toby, right?" She asked.

"Yea that's right and your Story,"

Story nodded, "Very keen aren't you?"

"So I've been told," He looked around and put his hands in his now ruined jean pockets.

Story nodded and noticed his jeans, "Sorry 'bout that,"

"Oh it's fine, don't worry about it," He smiled and looked at the ground. Story looked at the ground and smiled, she'd never liked anyone before. No, she didn't like him, she was fond of him, yea that's it.

"So you aren't with anyone are you?"

"Um, no," Story flustered.

"I hear there's a cool café around here somewhere, you interested?" Toby asked her.

"um, sure," Story smiled.

Toby started walking towards the edge of the woods, Story followed him. They walked to the café, Story got a table while Toby waited in line, he brought back two waters, not knowing what she liked,

"So have you ever really had a boyfriend before?" Toby asked her.

Story shook her head 'no' "Guess I never really wanted one I guess," She shrugged.

"I find that hard to believe. Plenty of guys I'm sure have asked you out before, you're a really pretty girl. You either turn them down or scare them off 'cause you practically kill them," Toby smiled.

Story smiled, "People aren't normally my thing."

"Oh I see," Toby smiled, he didn't take his eyes off Story examining every last inch of her face. Story looked away a bit. "Story, I'm sorry, did I upset you? I shouldn't have said!" Toby apologized.

"No, it's fine, I really don't like people most of the time anyway…" Story said, smiling a bit.

"oh all right," Toby let off a small smile. Story gave him a small smile. Toby got up and took her hand. He walked through the door and into the café garden. "I thought this looked neat," he motioned for her to sit down on the small bench. Story smiled and sat down, her fingers still interlocked with his. Toby creeped up to her neck and whispers in her ear, "Story I really like you, a lot," he breathed. He moves her dark auburn curls from her face and looked into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her before she could say anything. Story kissed him back and pulled away, breathing heavily,

"You're a hell of a kisser," she smiled her eyes glistening.

Toby laughed, "Well your not that bad yourself," he laughs again and brushes her thigh with his fingertips. Story smiled, the touch sent a tingling sensation up her thigh. He took Story's hand and started walking,

"So where do you live?" he asked.

Story shrugged, "My family never really liked me, I was the Demon born into an angel family, literally. My sister Rosie was always their favorite. I kinda spend my time in the supernaturals forest."

"Oh ok well I live with my parents still in a house down the street we have an extra bedroom if you need a place to stay?" toby said.

Story smiled, "that'd be cool,"

"Ok cool, well it isn't far from here, so let's walk," Toby smiled, taking her hand.

Story shrugged, "Alrighty," Toby walked with Story's fingers interlocked with his. Story smiled, she actually liked being nice.

"So you know, I've been thinking since we've already kissed and you're staying at my house, I wanted to know if you'll go out with me. You know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" He looked serious and nervous at the same time, Story looked into his eyes.

Story smiled, "Sure," then she kissed him. Story's lips were pressing hard against his, he pulled back and caught his breath. Story giggled. They keep walking towards the house and it started to get dark. Toby gives Story's hand a reassuring squeeze, and pulls her in for a kiss on the cheek.

Story giggled, "I love you," she smiled, her eyes starting to water.

"I love you to!" He stopped walking and pulled her into him, kissing her passionately on the lips. "But why are you crying?" He wiped away the streaming tears falling from her eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me," Story smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, Story grinned, wrapping her legs around his waist, he kissed her passionately and didn't let go for minutes. She broke the kiss for a second, breathing really heavy, "I love you," She pressed her lips against his again. He kissed her, all of a sudden it started to rain, it was pouring, Story and Toby both let go and threw their heads back cracking up laughing. They looked back at each other and stared into eachothers eyes for a long time, then began kissing again, much slower. Story laughed and deepened the kiss further. Toby pulled away and set her down gently, carefully grabbing her hand and continuing to walk through the rain, his fingers inwitted with Story's. They finally reached Toby's green paneled house. He took her hand and lead her through the door. There sat his parents, eating dinner at the round wooden table.

"Toby, I was worried sick where were you?" His mother asked him. Story stood by his side, "And who is this?"

"I'm Story Gray, I'm Toby's er- girlfriend," Story said awkwardly.

"Well you two get cleaned up, I made dinner so you guys can eat and then she'll need to be heading on off, we leve tomorrow at 7, you need your rest," his mom sighed.

"Mom, I'm not going tomorrow and Story needs a place to stay so I thought she could use the spare," Toby explained.

His mom nodded, "Alright then go unpack your stuff, she can make herself comfortable," Toby took Story up to his room,

"So where were ya goin'?" Story asked.

"Well I was supposed to got tto South Carolina, but change of plans because I met you," he said and kissed her lips lightly. Story kissed him back and smiled. Tony took her to her new room,

Story kissed his cheek, "Thanks," He opened the door and he kissed her passionately and it was rather romantic. He sat on the edge of the bed her on his lap and kept kissing her.

"Toby…" His mom walked in and Story jumped off of him, blushing, but his mom just walked away,

Story shrugged, "Well that was awkward," Toby pulled her back on his lap and started kissing her again passionately. He let go, "Story, my parents don't know I'm a vampire, they don't even know the existed, they adopted me, so don't bring it up," he smiled. Story nodded her head.

"Hey, um Toby… I don't have any dry clothes…" Story said, looking down at her wet clothes.

"Here you can borrow some, follow me," He took her up to his room, he pulled down a t shirt and a pair of sweats, "Both of these are too small so they should fit you at least a bit," Story nodded and went to go change. The t shirt was a bit baggy on her and the sweats were too long but they were good enough. Story went back to Toby's room and they headed down to dinner together, "I have to pretend I eat food," he whispered in her ear. She nodded. Story and Toby and his family all sat down at the table and ate, they all laughed and Toby was surprised to see Story acting so… normal. Story smiled, _I don't want to give Toby's parents a bad impression of me, _she thought. After dinner they went to bed, Toby kissed her lightly on the lips,

"G'night, Love you," He smiled

"Love you," Story smiled and went to her room, she fell asleep almost immediately.

**Story's POV**

"Oh Story!" I heard him say I was still half asleep, "Wake up sleepyhead!" I felt the blankets being pulled off me, his hands went to my sides and he started tickling me, my eyes opened and I screamed,

"Stop it Toby! Stop it!" I laughed smacking his hands,

"Not until you get up!" He sang.

"Fine alright I'll get up!" I say, he stopped tickling me, "Later," I say pulling the blankets up. I close my eyes and feel him flop down next to me on the bed, I turn around and his lips land on mine, he kissed me passionately, he ran his fingers through my hair, I pulled away, knowing where this was going, "I'm hungry," I say.

"Well let's go get you something to eat then," Toby smiled, taking my hand and leading me downstairs. Toby pulled down a small box,

"All we have is poptarts, want to go to the café?" He asked me.

"sure but can we stop by my house so I can change and pack?" I asked.

"Of course!" He says, "let's go," We drove to my house and I ran inside, Rosie was on the couch,

"I thought you eloped with what's his face," I mutter at her.

"Who? Roran? No, we haven't I've just purposely been avoiding you," She sneered, "Where are you going?" she asked, noticing I was packing.

"I'm moving in with my boyfriend," I answer.

"Didn't know you had one," Rosie said.

"yeah," I say, I go to my room and change.

"what's his name?" Rosie asks.

"Toby, he's 19" I answer.

"Isn't he told old for you?" Rosie asked.

"No! I turn 18 in January!" I growl.

"well ok!" Rosie says, "Is he a supernatural?"

"Yea Vamp, how old is Roran?"

"He's 16,"

"Isn't he too old for you?" I imitate her high voice, failing miserably.

"No, he's not 2 years older than me," she hissed. I come out of my room, fully dressed, my bag in my other hand,

"he's only a year and half older than me, not that big of a deal," I growl.

"It will be when he can drink and you can't," Rosie grinned. It's unbelievable she's an angel,

"Brat," I hiss and slam the door, I run out to Toby's car. He has the music turned up, 'Jar of hearts' is blaring, I open the car door and jump in and start singing along with it,

"You have a wonderful voice," Toby says to me,

"Thanks," I smile, "Christina Perri is my favorite singer, Jar of Hearts is my favorite song." Toby nodded,

"I like Bruno Mars," He says, I laugh. We pull into the café parking lot, I open the car door and get out, Toby inwitts his hand with mine, and we walk in. I walk up to the counter and order a vanilla frappe chino and a piece of coffee cake. We sit down, looking at my piece of coffee cake and frappe chino he says,

"You don't eat much do you?" He laughs as I shake my head.

"I'm a simple girl," I say.

"I'd have to disagree," Toby laughs, "You about near kill me and now look where we are," he laughs.

"Ok, so maybe I'm not…" I laugh as I sip my drink. The frappe spilling out of my mouth, Toby starts cracking up laughing,

"you're a messy eater," He laughs harder when I nod my head, wiping my mouth and the table with a napkin.

"People don't like eating with me," I smile.

"I can see why," He laughs, I glare at him.

He puts his hands up, "Sorry Story! Didn't mean it like that!"

"Glad to know you're afraid of me," I grin.

"Always," He laughs, "You make quite a lasting impression,"

"Good," I smile, "You should be,"

"You really take some time to get used to, don't you?" Toby asked, I nod, stuffing the rest of my coffee cake in my mouth and chugging the frappe. He laughed at my manners.

~A few months later~ (Cafe)

"Story, I would like to take you somewhere," Toby says, "Would you like to go?"

"Yea, of course," I say, "Where?"

"It's a surprise," He smiles.

"We'll leave early tomorrow morning," He says. I nod,

"Alright,"

"Don't be difficult,"

"Ok,"

"I'm not sure you understood the last one all that well,"

"I did, but if you'd rather me not I'm perfectly fine by that,"

"I'd like it if you weren't difficult,"

"Ok,"

"I love you,"

"You'd better," I say, he laughs.

"Well let's get home and pack," He says, taking my hand and walking me back home. I pull out a suitcase,

"I'd like to know where we are going to I can pack appropriately," I say.

"It's gonna be about 70 or 80 during the day and cold at night," Toby says simply.

"fine," I mutter.

"I'm not gonna tell you where we're going," Toby laughs. I shoot him a glare and continue packing multiple pairs of size 0 jeans, slim fitting shirts, a hoodie or two, socks, bras, underwear and tanktops. I also packed my phone, ipod, laptop, shower stuff and cosmetics.

"Done packing! Now what do I do?" I asked as I walked into Toby's room.

"Put it in the car," Toby answered.

"yes, sir," I smirked.

~The next morning (Early)~

**Toby's POV**

I walk into Story's room and she's sound asleep, hugging a pillow, still in her jeans from yesterday, I walk next to her bed,

"Story! Story! Story wake up!" I say, shaking her awake. She growls, "You said you wouldn't be difficult," I say. She opens her eyes and rolls them,

"Difficult my ass, I could be a lot more difficult than this," She growls and closes her eyes again, pulling the pillow close to her. I pick her up; she wraps her arms around my neck and leans her head into my chest, her eyes still closed. I grab her black Converse by the door and carry her out to the car, I open the back door and lay her down on the bench seats, I hop in the driver's side and revved up the car.

~A few hours later~

**Story's POV**

I open my eyes to see that I'm in the back seat of Toby's 1999 black Honda accord, remembering this morning I realize that we are on our way to- well I really don't know where.

"Good morning sleepyhead," He laughs, realizing I've woken up. I smile then hear my stomach grumbling,

"I'm hungry," I say.

"I was just about to stop at a McDonald's and wake you," Toby says.

"Ok," I say, "hurry up," He laughs,

"Don't worry babe I will," I lay my head back down on my pillow, it starts to rain as we pull in to the parking lot, I listen to the rain pitter patter on the windows before grabbing a jacket and running inside McDonalds, I laugh as I watch Toby run in behind me, when he comes in he wraps a muscular arm around me and pulls me close, he kisses my forehead, "So what do you want?"

"A cinnamon roll and a smoothie sounds nice," I smile.

"Alrighty then, may I have a cinnamon roll and a strawberry smoothie?" He asks the cashier,

"It'll be right out," She says, she has a dark tan and dark hair and brown eyes, she's very pretty and about my age. "Your total is $4.32 sir," Toby digs into his pockets and pulls out a 5 and hands it to her,

"Keep the change," He says, not smiling just handing her the bill.He walks me over to the takeout desk and a worker comes back with a small bag and a smoothie, she hands it to me and we leave. I hop in the passenger's side of the car, realizing that Toby had attached a small camper on the back, I eat my breakfast. Slowly drifting back to sleep I put my chair back,

"What time is it?" I ask.

"About 3 in the morning, Story." He replies, "You should probably put on sweatpants or something more comfortable, we are going to be driving into the night,"

"How far away is this place?!" I ask.

"About 30 or so hours," he answers, laughing at the expression on my face, "Don't worry we'll stop,"

"Alright…" I say, I unbuckle and jump into back, opening my bag and pulling out a pair of sweats, I quickly change into them, I look over to Toby as I take off my jeans, "Eyes on the road Toby!" I scold, watching him glance at me.

"Just making sure you were ok," He smiles.

"Yea uh huh I'm sure you were," I say sarcastically as I jump back into the front seat I take off my shirt, leaving a tanktop on underneath, Toby smiles. "Sexy aren't I?" I smirk.

"Oh yes you are," He smiles. I grin and put the seat back and drift off to sleep.

**Toby's POV**

I watch Story slowly drift off to sleep, me being a vamp I don't need that much sleep but I like it so I tend to sleep more.

~A few hours later~

**Story's POV**

I slowly open my eyes, noticing that the sun was just rising, assuming it's about 6, I look over at Toby, he's drinking a red liquid, Blood, I shudder.

"Hey," He smiles, noticing I was awake.

"Hey," I smile as I stretch out my arms.

"Sleepwell?"

"Totally," I smile and put my feet on the dash,

"Nice socks!" Toby laughs, noticing my neon striped socks.

"Thanks," I smile admiring my socks. I lean my head back watching everything go by, "Where are we?"

"Not telling," Toby smiled.

"Fine then I'll just look for state signs," I pout.

"I doubt you'll be awake for that," Toby chuckled.

"Hey!" I smack his arm.

"it's true," he grinned, "What we've been on the road for like 4 hours now, and you've slept this whole time?"

"Well for your information, you wake me at 3 and expect me to stay awake?" I smirk, he shrugged,

"I get lonely," he pouted, I rubbed his arm,

"Poor Toby," I laughed. He glared at me and I batted my eyelashes, he smiled and rolled his eyes. My eyelids started to feel heavy and I fell back asleep.

~Many hours later~

"Story wake up! We're here!" My eyelids flutter open to see Toby standing over me with my door open, "we're here,"

"Where's here?" I ask, sitting up.

"Our first stop," He smiles and offers me his hand, I take it and look around, I see many motorcycles parked around a hotel parking lot. I get up and we walk inside with our bags, or a few of them at least.

"Hello, welcome to holiday ranch," The cheery front desk lady smiles.

"Hi, we need a room," Toby says walking up.

"We have only one room available, if that's ok, it's a king size, room 304." She smiles. I look over at Toby, we've never slept in the same bed before, he looks over at me as if asking 'is that ok?', I nod my head.

"Yes that would be great," He smiles, she hands us the key and we pay and take our bags up to our room.

"That's great your fine with this because I can't afford to stay in hotels too often while we're on this trip so I brought along my camper which only has one bed," He smiles sheepishly. I smile and roll my eyes. I unlock the door and walk in a small room,

"How long are we gonna be here?" I ask, putting my bag on the table and start peeling away layers of blankets I don't feel comfortable using.

"Only one night, we have to get on the road again and check things out around here, we're in Sturgis Wyoming, it's a bit before the rally," He explains, kissing the top of my head.

"The Sturgis motorcycle rally?!" I grin, "I've _always_ wanted to see it!" I say excitedly.

"That's great babe," He kisses my forehead, "Let's get to bed it's about 10:30 our time but only 8:30 here," I nod,

"I thought vamps didn't sleep," I ask.

"We don't have to but I rather enjoy it and it's a habit that's hard to lose." He smiles, I plop down on the bed and Toby falls next to me and kisses my forehead, I pull up a blanket close to me and snuggle against him so my head is where his chest is, he wraps his arm around me and lays his head on top of mine, kissing it ever so often, I slowly drift off to sleep.

~The next morning~

I wake up to an empty bed I sit up and hear the shower running and then shut off, Toby walks out, hair wet and in a polo and khaki shorts.

"Hey your awake!" He smiles giving me a light kiss on the lips, "Take a shower 'cause I don't know when our next one will be,"

"Ok," I smile and walk into the bathroom.

**Toby's POV**

I hear the shower turn on, I started packing everything up, I went down to the washroom and washed our dirty clothes, then drying them chatting with a few others washing their clothes I finally got back up to our room, Story was lying on the bed her long loosely curled dark auburn hair still wet and she was in jeans and a tanktop.

"Where were you?" she asked, "I got out of the shower and you weren't here,"

"I went to wash our clothes," I say and tossed her clean clothes "If you were worried why didn't you come look for me?"

"Who said I was worried?" She smiled. I fell back onto the bed next to her, I kissed her nose.

**Story's POV**

His kiss made my nose tingle and I smiled and brushed his lips with mine, he pulled me into him and he kissed me passionately, I kissed him back, smiling, he pulled away breathing heavily,

"I love you,"

"I love you more,"

"I can't believe your all mine,"

"I can't believe you put up with me," I say, he laughs and kisses me one last time,

"They're serving breakfast down stairs let's get down there and check out and explore the town," he says, I nod and get up; I slip into a pair of flip flops and open the door for Toby, he carried mine and his bag downstairs. We were alone in the elevator,

"Dragons," I say, thinking.

"What?" Toby asks, looking at me like I was mad.

"Dragons, if we exist meaning vampires, demons, werewolves, fairies, angels and all that why don't they?" I say looking into the distance.

"I'm not the person to ask Story," he chuckles.

"Don't laugh at me, I'm serious, why don't they exist? I'm mean if I were to tell a random human that I'm a Demon they wouldn't believe me right? They'd say that Demons are mythical and don't exist, well, that's the same with Dragons, I tell someone I saw a Dragon I would be put into a nut house," I explain as the door opens up, I drop the subject and walk out, planning on bringing it up again in the car. I walk up to the coffee bar and pour lots of French vanilla in a cup, adding lots of sugar and continuing to add regular coffee. I put it on a table and grab a Danish and a banana, I sit down, carefully sipping the hot liquid, Toby comes back with a coffee cup in his hand, I stare at him.

"I thought you didn't eat human food," I whisper. He holds up a small bag full of a red liquid he pours it into the cup and drinks it. I smile, "Creative,"

"Thanks," He grins. I bite into my Danish, "Must I go grab napkins before something spills everywhere?"

"Probably a good idea," I say, about to finish off my Danish. I sip my sweet coffee and start the banana, Toby comes back with a boatload of napkins, "Am I really that messy?" He laughs and nods, I choke on my banana and cough it up,

"Are you ok?" Toby asks, trying to hide a grin,

I glare at him, "I'm fine," I finish off the banana and Toby checks us out while I go and wait outside; he comes out and takes my hand.

"Let's check this town out," He smiles I look at all the tents set up full of Sturgis wear, he takes me into a Harley Davidson tent, Toby ends up buying a pair of HD sunglasses before we move onto another tent, mostly full of women's clothes.

"Get whatever you want," He says and kisses my forehead. I look around and choose a white mildly see through Sturgis shirt with pink lettering and angel wings. Toby walks up to me with a shirt that has a huge swoop neck,

"I thought you would look cute in this," he winks.

"In your dreams!" I laugh and hand him the shirt I chose. He pays for it and we leave the tent,

"Guess we should be going now," He says and we walk back to the car, I put my new shirt on over my tanktop,

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful," He smiles and brushes my lips with his

~24 hours later~

I open my eyes from a quick nap I see huge mountains and valleys and snow, "where are we?" I ask.

"Beartooth highway," Toby smiles.

~Hour later~

We pull into a small campground and claim site 14 we pay for 3 nights and drop the camper and head into a small town, we pass a 'Welcome to Montana sign' I look out my window and notice lots of forest fire wreckage as we pull into a small town, "Welcome to Cooke city," Toby smiled kissing my hand. We pull into a small parking lot and get out he takes me into a small bakery named 'Bearclaw bakery'.

"Toby!" An older woman smiled, "I haven't seen you in a while! And who may this be?"

"This is Story, my girlfriend, took her on a surprise trip up here," Toby smiles, "Story this is Terri, owner of this bakery," I smile at her and mumble a quick 'hi'. Me and Toby sit at a table, a younger woman comes out with a small notepad,

"What can I get for you today, Toby?" She asked.

"A bit of everything would be great, Story here has never been around here," Toby says.

"Alright be out in a minute," The woman says and walks back behind the display window, did I mention this place was tiny?

"Who's that?" I whisper to Toby.

"That's Cori, you'll see her around here a lot, she works multiple serving jobs, I nod as she comes back out with 3 plates full of food,

"It's on the house," Cori smiles, "Terri's orders,"

"Thanks Cori," he laughed, she went back to where Terri was.

"Try it," Toby smiled handing me a cinnamon roll, I bite into it and it's almost as if it burst and the flavoring poured everywhere, I finish it and move onto some yummy looking apple tart,

"The crumbs are pie crusts dipped in cinnamon sugar," Toby smiles as I bite into it, the warm apple's gooey sauce dripping down my chin, Toby hands me a napkin and I wipe my chin, He takes the apple tart from my hand and shoves it in his mouth, he laughs at the disappointed and confused expression on my face, "I can eat human food it just doesn't taste right to me, bitter almost everything but Terri's baked goods," He whispered. I nod and shove some Danish looking thing in my mouth, before he could eat it, I ate everything until I couldn't eat anymore and Toby then finished everything off, I left a $10 tip and Toby left a $15 we waved good bye and left.

"Where to now?" I asked. He took my hand and lead me to the car,

"Yellowstone," He smiled. I hopped in the passenger side and he revved up the car and drove down the street, it took about 5 minutes before we reached the gate Toby paid for a 7 day pass and we drove into the park. About 5 minutes in we saw buffalo,

"Toby! Look!" I pointed to traffic ahead with large buffalo in the road.

"Yes Story do you know what those are?" He laughed.

"I'm not a damn idiot, their buffalo," I glared. He kissed me on the lips,

"I love you so much Story," He smiled, our fingers inwitted.

"I bet I love you more," I smiled.

"I don't think that's even possible," He nuzzled my nose.

"I bet it is," I smiled, inhaling his outdoorsy scent as I leaned my head against his shoulder, I flipped up the middle console and sat next to him as he drove through the herd, our fingers inwitted my head on his shoulder, tears of happiness streaming down my cheek, he parked in a pull off and wiped the tears off my face with his thumb, and took me out of the car;

"Story Gray, would you marry me?" He smiled, on one knee ring in his hand. I cried,

"Of course!" I choked and threw my arms around his neck, he picked me up and placed ring on my finger. I leaned my head against his chest, tears streaming off my face and landing on his shirt; he squeezes me close to him and kisses me passionately. He pulls away,

"I love you more than life itself, Story; I never _ever_ want to lose you." He smiles.

"I can fend for myself it's you I'm worried about," I joke, tears running off my cheeks, he wipes each one away.

"I want you Story and now I have you all to myself, I've wanted you since I saw you that day in the forest all those months ago. I saw you, your beauty and fiery personality; I'd never seen any girl as unique as you before. I saw your sister one day when I was out and you were sleeping she recognized me and asked me if I was Toby, Story's boyfriend. I smiled and nodded, she asked me how I could possibly want something as mean as you and I said she's not mean, she's unique and she's mine and I'd never want to lose her. She told me I wouldn't have to worry about that, you're not the cheating type, you're loyal and picky and stick with someone, she mentioned your boyfriend you had before you moved here, and you were 15, she said that you loved him but he was in a car accident and had died, she said that you were depressed for months, but slowly got over it. She said she was sure you loved me more than him that I was never going to lose you, I'd have you and I'd have you forever. She smiled and said you were special and she threatened me if I'd ever let you go," He smiled, his eyes watering.

"Really? Rosie said that?" I asked, tears still coming.

"Yes she did," He smiled, "let's go back to our camp,"

"Alright," I smiled. He kissed my forehead and carried me over to the passenger side, he revved up the car and started driving, "Toby?"

"Hm?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Yea of course,"

"Would you ever want to have kids?"

"Yes, for sure,"

"Alright,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I smiled, tears still streaming down my cheeks, "Now, about Dragons," I smiled.

"Oh god, here it comes,"

"Well why don't they exist?"

"For the millionth time Story _I don't know!_"

"Do you think they could?"

"It's very possible, for everything man has discovered there's always more we haven't for all we know there could also be unicorns"

"I want a dragon,"

"You want a _what?_"

"I want a dragon. Like a pet and such,"

"You're adorable,"

"I'm serious Toby! I _want_ a Dragon! They have been my favorite animal since I was 12! I want a Dragon!"

"Maybe for your birthday,"

"Really?"

"I was talking about a dog,"

"Ooooo! Could I have a Rhodesian ridgeback and name him Dragon?"

"Why not?" Toby smiled as we pulled into our campsite.

"Yay!" I smiled. He took me inside the small trailer; there was a large mattress, a small TV and some cabinets, really only for sleeping. He picked me up and put me on the bed, I crawled up onto the many pillows and he came up next to me.

"I'm tired," I say

"Take a nap and relax," He smiles and kisses my nose.

"Alright," I pull up a blanket and slowly drift off to sleep.

~9 hours later~

I wake up and it's dark outside I turn around and Toby is lying next to me,

"Finally awake, I see," He smiles and nuzzles my neck. I smile and curl into him, he wraps his arms around me and I lay my head against his chest, he kisses my head,

"I can't believe I have you forever," He smiled.

"You do, so enjoy it," I smile, looking up at him.

"Trust me, I will," He says, kissing me on the lips slowly. I pull away,

"I've wanted you since the beginning," I say.

"Really? You didn't seem like it," He says.

"'Cause I'm a stubborn bitch, that's why," I smile.

"You aren't a bitch but you sure as hell are stubborn," He laughs.

"Hey!" I smile and he kisses my head. I lean my head back against his chest and he strokes my hair. I started slowly drifting off to sleep. I wake up the next morning and we head into the bakery and grab a few Danishes before heading into Yellowstone. He takes me to a town, Gardner.

"Bring your swimsuit?" He asked me.

"Yup!" I say, "What's it for?"

"You'll see," He smiles.

"Why do you like making me wait?" I ask.

"Because your complaining is adorable," He smiles; I smile and roll my eyes. We finally arrive in the town after an hour and a half of driving. He drives to a pull off; no one else is parked here. I quickly change into my red, white and blue bikini and wrap a towel around myself. We walk about a mile before the path we're following finally drops off.

"See that water falling into the stream?" I nod, "That's scorching hot hot springs water, this water mixes with the ice cold stream water and you get a warm river." He takes my hand and leads me into the water, I fall multiple times before we arrive in a little area were the water is like bath water. "The currents strong, Story, be careful," He says grabbing my hand before I can fall again, "here sit on lap," he says pulling me onto his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and enjoy the warm currents that pass by us.

"I wanna try something," I say and let go of his neck and carefully scooch off his lap, carefully started floating down stream, "This is fun," I smile.

~An hour later~

We walk back to the car, wet.

"So where are we going now?" I ask.

"To wash up," He smiled. We got into the car and drove out of Yellowstone we turned into a pull off near our campground, we walked down to a small stream connected to a larger one, Toby pulled out a bottle of shampoo and tossed it to me, I stepped into the water and quickly jumped out,

"That's freezing!" I squeal.

"Well it's only melted glacier water, Story" Toby laughed, "It's as clean as water can get," I glared at him and stepped back into the cold water, I flung my hair over and dunked my head into the water, then poured shampoo into my hand and massaged it into my hair and dunked my head again, I tossed the bottle to Toby, who did the same. I start looking around at the bigger stream, waiting for Toby. He came up behind me and starting walking into a small pool in the current he swam into the small pool, "C'mon babe! You can only do this once," He winked. I starting wading in,

"It feels like ice is cutting off my legs!" I squeal, rubbing my ice cold legs.

"Just jump in!" Toby smiled.

"My feet and calves feel warm," I cringe.

"Their numb babe," He laughed. I carefully fell into the deeper water, I went under water and it felt as if ice crystals were shooting my face, I came back up, shaking and shivering I swam back to shore and came out and the 70 degree air felt warm on my red and icy skin, I hugged my knees to my chest, I was shaking, Toby came out, "I'm proud of you Story," He smiled and came up behind me and took me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close to him, I quickly dried but I was still cold, he carefully put me down. I stepped into the water and it felt warm on my red feet, I decided to try it again. I waded into the water and then carefully fell in, the water was cold but nearly as cold as before I went under and came back up and got out of the ice water Toby came up behind me with a towel and wrapped it around my body, he picked me up and carried me to the car, he wrapped me up in a fleece blanket and started up the car, he kissed my forehead and we went back to camp. When we got there I changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. "You here that water?" Toby asked me.

"Mhmm," I reply.

"That's the falls, their just across the street, wanna check them out?" He asked.

"Sure," I smiled. He took my hand, we walked out of the small campground and across the street and up a small path, we reached the top of the falls, I took some pictures and Toby took some pictures, of me. We found a small pond, Toby jumped in,

"C'mon Story! It's not as cold as the stream," He smiled. I took off my sweatshirt and jeans, leaving me in undergarments. I waded into the water, "Sexy," Toby winked; I shot him a glare and got in the cold water. I went under water and came back up, Toby kissed my forehead, I smiled and brushed his lips. I got out and sat in the sun, trying to dry off. Toby came up behind me and handed me my clothes I slid them on and smiled,

"I love you," I smile. He nuzzled my nose,

"I love you more," He smiled.

"Let's get back," I say, "I'm cold and it's getting dark out." He takes my hand and we hike back to our campsite, I change into sweats and a slim fitting shirt and climb into bed, Toby comes up next to me and gets into his sleeping bag, I start to shiver.

"C'mon Story, get in here," He unzips the sleeping bag and I crawl in next to him, he wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and started playing with my hair. He ran his finger through my long dark red curls; I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly fell asleep.

~The next morning~

I pull the sleeping bag up against my chest, noticing Toby wasn't there I looked around out the open doors, he had started packing everything up.

"Did I wake you?" He asks. I nod, "Good I was trying to," he smiles, I glare at him, "Load up in the car and fall asleep if you want babe," He smiles and kisses my forehead. I get up and wrap a blanket around myself and walk to the car, I get in the passenger side and lean my seat back, Toby comes around on the driver side and starts up the car, we start driving back home, I fall asleep.

~Many many many hours later~

I watch as we pull into our driveway it's about 1 pm, Toby opens my door and picks me up, he takes me up to his room and he shuts the bedroom door.

A half hour later I come out of the room and go down to mine, I get dressed into a short dress and boots, Toby walks in, "Ready to go?" He asked, I nod, he takes my hand and we walk down the stairs, I feel a cramp in my stomach but quickly ignore it. We walk to the top of the street and I feel the pain growing in my stomach, I don't mention anything, I keep my arm constantly wrapped around my abdomen. "Story are you ok?" Toby asks me, I nod, "Alright, if you're sure," we keep walking and the pain starts to become unbearable, I cringe but not before Toby sees, "Story what's wrong!" He asks, I knew he was mad at me for not telling him, worried probably.

"Just a small cramp!" I say, I knew it was something more but I hope Toby didn't. Toby stops and faces me,

"You don't think?..." He doesn't finish the sentence but I know what he means. I avoid his gaze and let my long dark auburn curls fall into my face, my eyes start to water. Toby gets down on his knees and grips my wrists, he moves the hair from my face and wipes away the tears falling down my face with his thumb, "Story don't cry, it's ok. We'll have our own family!" He smiles, his eyes watering, he stands up and walks behind me, he wraps his arms around me so that both of his hands lay on our baby. "Let's get home," I nod and he wraps his arm around me and pulls me close, he opens the door for me and I walk in, I change into jeans and a slim fitting shirt and walk into Toby's dad's office, Toby was at the computer,

"What're you doing?" I whimper, my eyes still wet.

"Looking at houses, for us," He smiles, I come up in front of him I grab a fistful of his shirt in each of my hands and lean against his chest, breaking out in choked up sobs. He wraps his arms around me and places his hands on my slim waist, he kisses the top of my head, not saying anything, just letting me cry myself out. I finish and start whimpering, "Story it's gonna be all ok, you're gonna be fine. We're gonna have a wonderful family," he pulls me away from him and holds me at arm's length, "The three of us," He looks down at my hand resting over my abdomen. He picks me up and takes me downstairs to the couch, he lays me down and sits next to me, he gently rubs my stomach, I get up and lightly kiss him on the lips, he pulls me into his lap, I rest my hand on my stomach and he puts his hand on top of mine, "Our baby," He whispers.

"Yes," I smile, laying my head on his shoulder

"I love you," He whispers, petting my hair

"I love you more," I smile, I grip my stomach and cringe at the sudden pain, I felt sick and must've looked like it 'cause Toby ran me to the bathroom quickly, he pulled back my hair and I threw up over the toilet, I slumped against the wall, "I feel like shit," I whine.

"You'll be alright Story, it'll all be ok," Toby whispers to me, rubbing my back. "Do you feel better?" I nod my head, he picks me up and takes me to the kitchen, setting me on the counter in a sitting position, I lean against the cabinets behind me, he brings me pills of some sort, water and a bowl, "Take these," He hands me the pills and hands me the water glass, I take all 3 of them without question.

"What were those?" I asked.

"Two of them were advil and one was to empty your stomach," Toby says, "Don't eat or drink anything for the next few hours or you'll just throw it up." I start to feel sick again and I hold the bowl close to my face, I throw up again, "It's emptying your stomach," Toby says rubbing my back. I set the bowl down after I'm done, feeling a lot better. "Feel better?" He asks, I nod my head,

"But how did you know to give me that?" I ask.

"Well it's obvious you felt like crap so I gave you advil, and I knew you would continue throwing up if your stomach wasn't empty," He explains, I nod.

"And this is gonna go on for the next 9 months?" I ask, he nods, "And how do you know all this?"

"My dad used to be a at home doctor, there were pregnant women here all the time," He explains.

"Alright," I say, I jump down off the countertop. He grips my hand,

"I think I've found a house for us, that is if you like it," He says

"Lemme see it," I smile. He takes me upstairs to the office and shows me a house up on the screen, "I like it," I smile, "I like it a lot,"

"Well tomorrow we can go check it out and buy it if we really want to," He smiles and kisses me lightly on the lips. I nod, and smile,

"I'm tired," I say.

"I'll bet you are," Toby smiles, "Today has been busy and eventful," He strokes my cheek, I smile. He takes my hand and walks me back to my bedroom, I change into sweats and lay down, cuddling into his chest, and he wraps one arm around me and lays his hand on my abdomen, tucking his arm under my neck and placing his hand on top of my head and stroking my hair.

"I love you, Toby," I whisper.

"I love you more, Story," He places a kiss on my forehead and I slowly drift off to sleep.

~The next morning~

I wake up to the smell of cinnamon rolls, I smile and walk down the stairs.

"Hey! You're awake!" Toby smiles, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I smelled cinnamon rolls," I smile. He hands me 3 and I eat them all with no question, he hands me 2 more,

"You're eating for two," he winks. I eat the last two, "Good girl," Toby smiled and stroked my hair.

"Oh hush up," I say.

"How are you feeling babe?" He asks.

"Ok," I nod.

"Alright, just tell me if you don't"

"Alright," I say. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me close, I grin.

"I still can't believe it," He smiles, kissing the top of my head and gently rubbing my stomach.

"I sure as hell can," I say, he laughs.

"I love you," He smiled looking into my eyes, "I hope our baby is just like you,"

"I don't," I smile, "I want it to have your good nature," He nuzzles my nose,

"I want it to have your looks," He whispers in my ear. I smile and giggle, he wraps his arms around me and lays his hands on my abdomen and kisses my neck. "Shall we start deciding on names?" He asks me.

"Yea," I say, "What names do you like?" He thought for moment,

"I like the name Isabelle," Toby said, "For a girl,"

"I like the name Ana for a girl," I say.

"How about Ana Isabelle?" He asks me, "Ana Isabelle, first and middle names?"

"I like it," I smile, "What guy names do you like?" He thought for a moment,

"I'm rather fond of Brandon," He says.

"I hate that name," I shudder.

"Alright moving right along," He smiles, "What name do you like?"

"I like the name Carter," I smile, he nodded and smiled,

"I like that name a lot," He smiles, "Carter Brandon?" he suggested. I nodded and made a face,

"That strangely goes together really well," I nod, "I like it,"

"So Ana Isabelle and Carter Brandon," He smiles, "I love the names,"

"That was easy," I smile, "I like them to,"

"Guess we'll find out soon enough whether you're having a Carter or an Ana," He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"2 months," I say, "till we find out,"

"Can you wait that long?" He asks me, I shake my head

"I'm going to drive you mad," I grin.

"What great news to hear," He smiles, "But I'm sure I can keep up with you,"

"You say that now…" I smile, he laughs.

"I'll never get sick of you Story," He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, kissing my cheek, I smile as he picks me up the way he's holding me, I start kicking but it's no use, he's so much taller than him I squeal as he throws me up and catches me, I land facing him, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me," He says. I wrap my arms around his neck and fill the gap between us and lean into him, my head on his chest, he smells like spring, like green trees and freshly cut grass and rain and fresh air, with the slightest metallic smell of blood.

"I love you," I whisper. He wraps his arms around me, he sticks his hands in the back pockets of my sweats, and he kisses the top of my head.

"I love you more than you can imagine, Story. I know this is gonna be hard for you, you're carrying a hybrid but I will be at your side the whole time," He takes his hands out of my pockets and wraps his arms around me in a hug, my eyes start to water and tears start running down my cheeks.

"Thank you," I whisper, he pulls me away and wipes away my tears with his thumb, a sharp pain in my stomach ruins the moment and I fall onto the couch in pain. He by my side in second,

"Are you ok? Are you gonna be sick?" He asks, holding my hand. I shake my head,

"I'm alright," I say, cringing in pain.

"No you're not; I'm taking you to the doctor." He states, he picks me up and carries me to his car, he drives to the doctor's office, I sit in the passenger side, holding my stomach, trying to show as little pain as possible. We arrive and he holds my hand tightly as we walk in.

"Story Gray," A nurse says, we walk up, "Are you Story Gray?" she smiles. 'No, I'm an alien from mars,' I think to myself, I roll my eyes and Toby nudges me in the arm

"Yes she is," Toby says.

"Follow me please," She turns around almost robotically and we follow her into a small office where there is Dr. Halpin sitting in a chair doing paperwork, "Dr. Halpin, Story is here," He turns his chair around,

"Hello Story!" He smiles, "What's brought you here today?" He looks over at Toby and smiles, "She was always the kid that caught the bugs when she was little," He chuckles, "I saw her rather often," Toby laughs a bit, "How's Rose doing these days?" He smiles, keeping the friendly conversation, wait till I knock down his good mood with my news.

"I don't really know," I smile, "She's got a new boyfriend, and she's been avoiding me," Dr. Halpin laughs.

"You and Rose had quite a relationship," He laughs, "Apparently you still do," I smile, "So why are you here today?" he asks, smiling.

"Um- stomach issues," I say, his face goes stony he glances at Toby and back at me,

"Come with me," He says, we follow him to an examining room, he checked my throat, ears and forehead, as if I were in a checkup, "No fever," He mutters, writing something down on his notepad, I felt like I did when I was little, always wanting to read what he's writing, "Follow me," He says, as Toby starts to get up, he ushers him to stay, Toby sits back down with a 'WTF?!' expression on his face. He takes me into another examining room, he has me lay down and he rubs a stethoscope over my stomach. "Story I would like you to tell me the truth, have you had an intercourse with anyone lately?" He asks me, staring into my eyes, as if trying to read me.

"Yes," I say.

"Is it the man sitting in the other room?" He asks sternly and father-like.

"Yes," I say.

"Who is he?" He asks.

"My Fiancé,"

"So he has proposed to you?"

"Yes, in Yellowstone,"

"What's his name?"

"Toby. Toby Derek."

"Is he a supernatural?"

"Yes"

"What is he?"

"A vampire,"

"Story, hybrid babies are very hard to carry, that's why their uncommon,-"

"I know-"

"Sh listen to me, your young; I don't know how you would handle this pregnancy, Story. This could be absolutely miserable for you and him, Story you will get to the point where you can become too much to handle for him; this could ruin your relationship. This baby will cause you lots of pain and sickness, lots more than a normal human or pure supernatural baby. That's why it's already started causing you pain this early in the pregnancy. There is also going to be a lot of mood swings involved."

"What about the delivery?" I ask, "Will that be worse than average?"

"No," he says, "you'll be delivering a normal sized baby, it's what the baby does that makes the pregnancy so hard, they are very active, even at a few days old, Story, this baby will cause you more pain as it grows." I stare at him, waiting for more, "I suggest you get an abortion," he finishes.

"No." I say immediately, "I'm not gonna love anyone as much as I do Toby, therefore whether I have this baby now or get an abortion and have another later, I'm still going to have a hybrid baby, better now than later," I say, watching him closely.

"Alright it's your choice, but I'm warning you Story, you're going to be miserable, so will he," He motions to the room next to us where I'm sure Toby is using his vamp hearing to listen in on this conversation. I nod,

"Thank you for your concern," I say, and I leave with many antibiotics and pills that he provided us with for free. Toby catches up with me, I hold the yellow piece of paper that I always wanted to read when I was little, I hand it Toby without the slightest glance at the words written on it in the Doctor's handwriting.

"Story I heard the conversation and I think tha-" He starts but I cut him off,

"I'm having this baby, I don't care what you or the doctor says, and either way I'm going to have a hybrid baby and better now than later." I say, I walk to the car and open my door I plop down on the passenger seat and Toby hops in the driver's side.

"Story look I know you don't want to hear this but I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I've done to you, I know you won't accept this now but you will later when I've caused you a bunch of pain." He finishes, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm not going to accept it now and I won't accept it later, I was part of this to, you weren't the only one." I say, "If god didn't think I could handle such a wonderful blessing then he wouldn't have given it to me!" I snap even though tears were welling up in my eyes, they started running down my cheeks, "I want this baby," I choke out.

"Story you are the strongest girl I have ever met," Toby says, his tears gone now, "I love you with all my heart, I just don't want you to get hurt,"

"I'm not going to! I can live through the pain," I say, "I'm not gonna die," I whisper to myself, "I hope not," I start crying for no reason, maybe there is, maybe I'm crying 'cause no one thinks I'm strong enough to carry this baby, or maybe I'm crying 'cause I have wild mood swings. I continue crying and Toby lets me cry myself out and he drives in silence, I'm thankful for that but when we pull into the driveway I don't get out, Toby comes around my side of the car and opens my door, I'm still crying and I take his offered hand and we walk into the house together; I go upstairs to bed and Toby follows me, I fall back onto the bed and Toby comes up next to me, he wraps his arms around me and I cry into his chest. We sit there for minutes, hours, days; I have no idea how long, just that it's a long time.

"Story your strong, you can do this," he kisses my forehead. I go off on him,

"I can do this?!" I nearly scream, "I can do this?! You were just telling me how this baby would cause me a bunch of pain! And how you're not sure I would be able to stand it! Now you're telling me I can do this?!"

**Toby's POV**

When she says this I know it's her hormones raging, I know she's letting out all her anger because everyone has been telling her she can't do it. There's gonna be a lot more of this, I know that, but if she thinks she can do it then she can, but I know for sure that she will need help and when she's mad at me I can call up Rosie, who can come and help and try to calm her down.

"Story its ok, if you think you can do it then I know you can," I say, she calms down quickly, if not almost immediately.

"I can," She says, she lays back down and puts her head back on my chest, I know she's crying now, "I'm sorry," She whimpers, "I'm the typical needy hormonal pregnant woman and I'm sorry,"

"No you aren't," I say, kissing her forehead, "You have more mood swings but you aren't needy and you defiantly aren't typical, for one thing you're a demon for another you're carrying a hybrid baby." She looks up at me, her mesmerizing dark ocean blue eyes wet and her cheeks are tear stained she looked on the verge of more tears, reminding me much of a puppy, I kissed her lips softly, "I love you," I say. She smiled a small smile,

"I love you more," she whispers, she puts her head back on my chest, I know she's asleep when her breathing starts to even out instead of chocked up whimpers, I pull away a bit and look down at my beautiful sleeping beauty. I kiss the top of her head and slowly drift off to sleep, I wake up in the middle of the night, she's still asleep but she's clutching her stomach and cringing,

"Story! Story! Story wake up!" I shake her awake, "Does your stomach hurt?" Her eyes start to water in pain and she nods and continues to cringe, I grab her large black leather purse and look through it for antibiotics, I find a small bag full of about 8 or 9 different bottles , I read each of the small bottles, I picked one up and it read:

For pain

Patient: Story Gray

Condition: Hybrid Baby

Feed 2-3 pill for each large amount of pain

I got out three, better to be safe than sorry, I ran to the side of the bed and placed them in her mouth, "Swallow," I said, she did. I saw her slowly come out of the pain she came out of the curled ball she was in, her face lost it's look of pain and she opened her eyes.

"Toby," she smiled.

I laid back down next to her, "you alright?" I asked.

"I am now," she smiled, "It was horrible, it was like living a nightmare, I felt like I was being tortured." She started crying. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close,

"You're ok now," I whisper, "Do you still want to have this baby?"

"Yes," She nodded, "And if I'm on the bridge of giving up later on don't let me, and if you do I'm gonna murder you in your sleep," I laughed,

"I love you Story," I kissed the top of her head, "I won't unless its life threatening, if it comes to that then I'm choosing you over the baby,"

"Alright," she whimpers, she had been crying while I was talking, I could tell in her voice, "I hope it doesn't come to that," I pull her up in front of me so I can see her face,

"Story it's ok, the pain is over," I say, stroking her cheek, she nods but continues whimpering, I pull her close to me, after a while her breathing starts to even out and the whimpering disappears , I knew she was asleep, I stayed awake about an hour longer to make sure she wouldn't be in pain. The rest of the night was fine, or at least I didn't wake up to her crying or screaming in pain, when I wake up she's sound asleep, I sneak downstairs and start making breakfast, it's not long after that she comes down the stairs half asleep, I look at her figure in her slim fitting pj shirt, a small bump has started to form at her stomach, I smile. "I have breakfast ready," I kiss her lightly on the lips as she walks by, she smiles and I hand her a plate of food, she eats it all in under 10 minutes. "More?" I ask, she nods, I fill up her plate but she only eats about half.

"I love you," She smiles as she gets up and faces me, "After last night, I wake you and put you in a worry, you still wake and make me breakfast," She smiles.

"Of course, you were in pain, I can't stand to see that," I frown a bit, remembering the sight of her curled in a ball, crying and screaming in pain, I hated that and wanted it to be wiped from my mind, but not only is this pregnancy making her stronger but me to, I'm going to see a lot more of it. I suddenly see her pale and hold her stomach, "Story? Are you alright?" She shakes her head, I hold her hand and run her to the bathroom, she gets sick over the toilet and slumps against the wall, I help her up she wraps her arms around my neck and I pick her up and carry her to the living room. She sits on the couch I sit next to her and she puts her head in my lap,

"I don't like this, but I want this baby." She says.

"Me either," I say, "I hate to see you in pain," She plays with the strings of her sweats, and then rubs her stomach,

"I have a bump," She smiles I lay my hand on top of her stomach and rub it gently, I kiss her forehead,

"That's wonderful," I say, she smiles but it quickly turns to pain and she clutches her stomach and starts whimpering, which I have found out she does before she starts crying. I run upstairs and grab the pills from the bedside table and run back downstairs, when I get there, there are tears running down her cheeks and she's clutching her stomach, I give her two pills and she slowly eases out of the pain, another image to try and erase from my mind, I couldn't stand seeing her like this. "Are you ok?" I ask her,

"Yea," She replies, I can tell she thinking about something by the distant look on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"Toby?" She asks, looking at me.

"Yea?" I ask her.

"Remember when you promised me a Rhodesian ridgeback?" She grins; I laugh and roll my eyes,

"You really want one when you're in this condition?" I ask, she nods enthusiastically, "I guess we can look, I know a breeder, not far from here,"

"Can we go?" She asks.

"I guess," I smile, "Let's get some things packed though." I take her upstairs, I pack all the medicine and pills the doctor supplied us with just in case, she puts it all in her purse, we get dressed, I change into jeans and a polo, I come out and she's dressed in her favorite outfit, cropped jean capris a brown tanktop and a loose fitting black sweater, she has her large leather black purse slung over her shoulder, her hair is left down and brushed, her 'baby bump' is rather visible, which I approve of because it shows other guys to keep their hands off of her, I smile, "Beautiful," She grins as I interlock my hand with hers. We drive about 45 minutes with no baby issues and we arrive, we are greeted by the breeder and he ushers us to his huge backyard, there are overgrown puppies everywhere, immediately Story sits on the grass with two curled up next to her, "How much are the puppies?" I ask him.

"$150 a piece! Purebred! Cheap as it gets," He smiles, he has a thick Irish accent

"I'll take one," I say, "But I'll let her pick it out," He looks over at Story sitting with a few puppies curled up next to her, one sitting in her lap.

"Ah have you been blessed with anudder life?" He asks me, his accent thick I barely understand.

"Yes, we have," I say.

"Ah she is visible," The man smiles, I nod. Story picks up a puppy and walks over to me,

"I like him," she smiles, the puppy had fallen asleep in her arms.

"We'll take him," I smile and pay the breeder, we walk out to the car, I'm holding the puppy in case Story has more pains, as we're walking down the sidewalk with our car only a few feet away Story starts to cringe, she continues walking but I see her eyes watering and her hand is resting on the small bump that has started to form, I grab her hand and put the puppy down and hang onto his leash I open her car door, she sits down and starts whimpering and curling into a ball, I put the puppy into the back of the car and run to my side of my car, I look through her purse and pull out a pill bottle handing her two pills, she quickly swallows them and eases out of the pain.

"Please tell me when you're in pain," He says, "I need to know, I don't want you to suffer," She nods,

"Alright," She says, the puppy crawls into her lap, she leans the seat back and pets the puppy, she smiles and says, "Do you like him?" she asks me.

"Yes I do, I especially like his name," I laugh, remembering how Story has always wanted a Dragon, she laughs.

**Story's POV**

Dragon cuddles against me and slowly falls asleep. I start to slowly drift off to sleep myself but once I get there we arrive home, I get out with Dragon on a leash, and walk up to the door Toby has open for me. I sit on the couch with Dragon, Toby sits next to me, petting Dragon. He wraps an arm around me, and kisses me lightly on the lips, I smile, but I feel a cramp, not serious, not bad enough for a pill.

"Toby my stomach hurts," I say, he immediately searched my purse for the pills, "Not that bad," I say, "It just hurts,"

"Please, Story, tell me if it gets worse,"

"I will," I reply.

**Toby's POV**

I hate seeing her like this but I know she wants this baby, and I'm not going to be the one to take it from her.

"We haven't told Rosie, should we go see her?" I ask. She nods; I take her hand and walk her out the door. We drive to Rosie's house; she comes out and greets us,

"Hello Story, Hello Toby," She smiles, copper red hair trailing behind her as she walks up.

"Rosie?" I ask,

"Hm?" She replies,

"You won't freak?"

"Freak about what?"

"Story is pregnant," I watched as her eyes widened,

"Please don't hurt her Toby," She says to me,

"I have no intentions of doing so," I reply to her, she nods, I hear Story start to whimper, quietly, "We must be going, good talking to you, Rosie," I quickly turn the car around and speed off down the road, I stop in the street and look through her purse for the pills, I find them and quickly give them to her, "please tell me Story,"

"I will I just didn't want Rosie to know!" She says,

"I don't care if Rosie knows; I don't want you to suffer!" I reply to her,

"I do! She is going to not trust you if she knows you put me in pain," She replies, I don't reply, I think about, that. I was the one who put her in pain, gave her the choice to be in pain and she chose to go through with it, I didn't like that thought.

"Story are you sure you want this baby?" I ask her, "I don't like to see you in pain,"

"I want this baby more than anything," She replies almost immediately, "And nobody is going to talk me out of it."

"Ok," I say. We ride in silence in the short time it takes us to get home. When we get home, Dragon greets us, licking Story's hand as he jumps on to her,

"Down Dragon!" She scolds, he gets down immediately and sits, and Story bends down and praises him, "Good boy!"

**Demon Love**

_Story and Toby's story_

Story is wandering through the forest one day when she meets Toby. He's new in town and doesn't know anyone; the first person he meets is the mean and vicious Demon, Story. Story has never liked anyone before that is until she meets the charming flirtatious Vampire, Toby. Toby takes her on a surprise trip that changes their lives forever, in a good way. Does Story ever change her vicious and snappy attitude towards people? Can Toby put up with her? Or do they split and Story loses the only person she ever loved?


End file.
